whentheycryrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Toshiaki Kazuhiko
'Character Summary' Toshiaki is a teenage delinquent that normally appears in Umineko no Naku Koro Ni and Crossover no Naku Koro Ni roleplays. He is in the same grade as most of the other original characters though he has a tendency to act older than his age. Most roleplayers identify Toshiaki by his accent, which is Kansai-ben or a Southern accent if ever dubbed. Kirei Ryuusei is his primary roleplayer. He also has one character song called 'Magic Killer'. Past True Beginnings Toshiaki was initially born centuries before his current self. His surname was Kobayashi and he was born on the same month and day as his current self. The time he lived in was during the Sengoku, or Warring States period. Because of his day of birth, August 15th, the date of Obon, it was believed he was given a curse by spirits. This belief became reinforced as he cried often as a baby and had trouble sleeping as toddler. When he was finally able to commune with people, Toshiaki cried that he could see ghosts that frightened him since he was a child. The villagers thought him crazy but his parents sought a monk to help exorcise whatever afflicted their child. The monk, Marufuji Minori, decided to meet with the young Toshiaki. He was scared that Minori would see him as a demon and fled, hiding in a nearby forest. Minori found him and manages to talk with him. When Toshiaki opens up to the monk, Minori reveals that he is also like the boy--telling him that he is also able to see the spirits about them. Minori also tells Toshiaki that he could learn to use his ability for the betterment of his fellow man, if he joined in monkhood. Doing so, Toshiaki underwent training though he was known as an unruly even in his teenage years. Minori remained his mentor during the time, teaching him about the uses for his supernatural sight. It was Minori's teaching in combination with his own prodigious skills that made Toshiaki excel at exorcisms. He reputation became great enough that a daimyo requested his aid of exorcising a demon that trapped people within its cavern maze. Labyrinth Although, Toshiaki humbly insisted that he was not a monk that could handle the demon himself, the daimyo insisted that he explore it. The monk entered the cavern to try to exorcism the demon. However, the demon proved to be stronger than he and trapped him in the maze. Toshiaki remained determined in his task and continued to seek out the demon. Along the way, he encountered a priestess, Mizuki Suzume, also trapped but also cursed with a sickness that threatened to kill her. Toshiaki helped her while on his way, falling in love with her. His drive was fueled by his love for Suzume and when he discovered that Minori had come in after him. This took many kakera to even begin understanding how to take the on. And when he succeeded...he had died shortly after. However his display had brought attention to the Witch of Destiny, Moriae. Promotion Moriae, who had by now had sought to toy with the idea of creating universes, decided to promote Toshiaki as he seemed to be the one most like her in his drive to overcome his own tragedy. However, when offered this, Toshiaki was stuck on his decision between returning to his mentor and lover or to become eternal. This led to a 'split' where he remained in his world while a part of him broke away and became the Sorcerer of Gateways, Andrei. Initially, this arrangement proved to be simple but for some reason years later the Sorcerer wanted to end Toshiaki. He evaded the wizard but it cost all that was precious and a curse. In order to escape Andrei, Toshiaki went from kakera to kakera with the help of Moriae. However, with the curse, Toshiaki was always destined to die violent deaths before he reached adulthood (20 years old). Each world he's vaguely aware of his previous fates. After a multitude of these 'bad ends', he starts to lose faith in escaping his fate. This is when he enters a new kakera that Moriae believes could change his world... Birth & Childhood Toshiaki was born on August 15th 1969 in the Hyogo Perfecture. It is believed that he is of an upper-class family to be able to move "about 2 towns a month" before moving to his current spacious home. He is the younger son of Kazuhiko Hideo and Kazuhiko Eiko. Unknown to all residents except his caretakers, Toshiaki also has an older brother, Kazuhiko Masaaki. His father was a clinical microbiologist while his mother ran her family's business. High expectations were put on both Toshiaki and Masaaki. Studying and academics came easily for Aki, which ended up stressing his sibling because of his successes. Like other younger children, Toshiaki held a high adoration for his older brother and was completely ignorant of Masaaki's hatred towards him. However, he becomes aware the malicious sentiments directed towards when Masaaki pushes him down the stairs outside their home when he was 4. Masaaki did nothing, letting Toshiaki bleed until a passerby phoned for help. Since then he was wary of his older brother, despite his parents believing that Masaaki didn't know what to do in the situation. Toshiaki always was afraid of making his brother mad again and tried to stay in good graces. Only a few months later though, his brother insisted on going to the playground to play hide and seek along with other kids. Toshiaki, who hid in an old animal burrow, was well-hidden from what would soon be his Masaaki's wrath. Masaaki used the excuse of hide and seek to be able to kill Toshiaki and hide it. However, when he couldn't find the boy, Masaaki strangled any of the child he found during the time. His brother was imprisoned for the murders and the story was sensationalized as the 'Youngest Killer of Japan!' His family spent most of their time moving in order to distance themselves from anything related to Masaaki. During the years Hideo and Eiko moved around with him, Toshiaki wasn't allowed to attend school and was homeschooled by his parents. Being young, he recalled little about the incident itself and didn't focus on it since his parents distracted him with a new concept: magic. Shinpioka Eventually, Toshiaki's parents decide to settle in Shinpioka, a port town on another island from the main body of Japan, when he was 5. It was here where the boy was finally allowed to resume normal activities. On his first few days of moving, he cheered up a girl his age. Later on he found out the girl was his neighbor, Miyazaki Rei. The two quickly became close as Toshiaki was at her house often while his parents were away at work. Rei and Toshiaki, like most children of the town, were raised by elders since the working adults had jobs further away from home. But, despite being in a similiar situation as the other kids, children often shunned Toshiaki because his intelligence and being a 'gaijin' to their home. The boy didn't seem to mind, he ofen preoccupied himself with magic tricks he learned or books written in English. Rei's grandparents, Daisuke and Matsuri, who cared for the kids and taught them how to fight so that they didn't have the problem of bullying. At the time Toshiaki only used it for self-defense or shielding Rei from the wrath of their peers. Around this time he and Rei establish a 'detective agency' that could solve any case given to them and the two spend their time doing odd and end jobs for residents of Shinpioka. His life takes a drastic turn when he 16. Both Hideo and Eiko die of mysterious circumstances, leaving Toshiaki orphaned. No one could tell if it was murder or suicide. No one could discern what was used in their deaths. Nothing could be found except that they were dead. This makes Toshiaki 'break' as he wracked with sorrow from his parents' deaths, stress of becoming orphaned, and paranoia about their deaths. Afterwards, Toshiaki gains a more aggressive and mocking attitude. He quickly tarnishes his reputation by getting into fights and being reckless in his 'cases'. He also makes it a hobby to find the truth in all his cases and to crush the magic his parents tried to make him believe in. This ultimately leads him to investigate the Kuwadorian Mansion with his ever faithful 'Watson', Rei, to find out the truth behind the most infamous superstition in Shinpioka. Appearance Toshiaki has dark hair that is a black color with a slight tint of blue that's is left unkempt. His eyes are a dark blue color with flecks of gray within. He's has yet to reach the growth spurt that sets him from a girl's height. He doesn't smile though he gets a childish gleam when he's presented with a challenge or bet. When he attends school, Toshiaki wears khaki pants and white button up shirt along with boots and chains--which often get him in trouble. On his off days, he normally wears gray shirt with an open black short-sleeved collar shirt, navy green pants, and brown boots. Personality Prior Life In his past life, Toshiaki was much more polite and humble than his curent self. This is believed to be from his years of discipleship as a monk. However, contrary to his studies, he indulged in his own pleasures. These pleasures were normally music and sake as he sees them as a way to outlet in some other way than begging relief from the spirits. He was much more playful and mischievous in his nature, finding pranks on his fellow brothers entertaining and known to do randomness (i.e: start humming a song, buy some treat) for no particular reason. His mentor attributes this to his 'young' age and his upbringing in a small town. However, Toshiaki showed to be somewhat 'forced' in his interaction with people. Minori understood this as Toshiaki's will to not be persecuted because of his ability. He's very much scared of himself as he recognizes his uniqueness. Rather than outright embrace his ability, Toshiaki rather use his talents in the shadows to avoid the disdain he fears that would come with it. In this respect, only those that have grown close with him notice this trait. Those that do tend to say that Toshiaki has a horrible facade and wears his heart on his sleeve. Childhood When he was young, Toshiaki held high respect for any around him. For a child, he was well-trained and intelligent. Like most children, he was frank about his thoughts and emotions. Naive to his own family, he thought that his parents were being encouraging rather than demanding in his studies and activities. He also failed to understand his older brother's frustration over him becoming the 'golden child'. Inadvertently, Aki rubbed it in, further earning contempt from Maasaki, when in reality he only desired his brother's acknowledgement. He wasn't particularly close with either of his parents because of their work nor did Maasaki act close to the boy after realizing the 'competition' between himself and Toshiaki. After Maasaki tries to kill him, Aki developed a paranoia of his brother constantly wanting to end him and thus afraid of being out and about. This meshes well with his parents deciding to keep him home, 'for his own safety'. For a while he's content with the arrangement until he wants to see his friends and is denied. Consistently. With nothing but books and antiques to occupy his time, Toshiaki found himself immersed by folktales, history, and magic tricks he was taught in his parents' spare time. After moving to Shinpioka, Toshiaki spent all his time outside--even if it was just to laze about. It's on his love for being out, he meets his later to be best friend, Miyazaki Rei. From his interaction with her, Toshiaki's considerate towards others. However, because of his intellect and confinement Toshiaki had difficulty adjusting socially with others--leading to bullying. As a kid, he had a pacifist attitude and often ended up hurt from fights he tried avoid or tried to run from. He was a bit of a crybaby as he didn't know how to defend himself nor understood the reasoning of his tormentors. From his harrassment, Toshiaki escaped with his books and eventually his friendship with Rei. Toshiaki develops his backbone when he and Rei are taught self-defense from Rei's grandfather, Daisuke. In addition to defense, Daisuke teaches the boy the values of 'real man' (by the standards of his time). This included protecting the weak and not backing down when pride is challenged. The real trial that gives Toshiaki his self-confidence is when he defended Rei from her bullies. From there he deals with his own bulies and becomes complacent with himself. His troubles come from his parents, that--he realizes--have become much more distant. He notices how they don't address him outside his name, fail to show normal displays of affection, and 'something within their eyes'. However, because of his upbringing, Toshiaki normally scolded himself for his own mindset. Constantly he told himself that his parents loved him but were busy and he was being selfish for wanting to take up more of their time. Like any kid, he sought their approval by excelling in academics and learning things beyond norm age (i.e: learning English early). By the time his parents go missing, Toshiaki is nonchalant type but shows the some traits of his current personality such as his snippy behavior with those he dislikes and his cynicism. Faintly, he clings to hope as it seems to be the only thing that keeps him sane. This faith extinguishes with Hideo and Eiko's disappearances. Toshiaki has a mental lapse where he voices his self-loathing, fear of his brother and becoming like him, and ultimately, the hurt and despair of 'being the pierrot' by everyone and loneliness. Present Shortly, after his meltdown, Toshiaki appears to be better--more smart-alecky but better--with the help of Rei and an officer, Ayakashi Jiro. He doesn't notice it but he develops an attitude similar to a son in front of Jiro. Besides, Daisuke, who treats him like a grandson, Jiro is the only real father figure who's been active in Toshiaki's life. For a while, as he's serving 'community service' for his antics on cases, Toshiaki's behavior improves. He doesn't entice fights as often, instead directing that energy into caring for the preschool and kindergarten kids as volunteer work. Toshiaki shows he has great skill and compassion for young children, as he is willing to suppress his most violent and angry urges and attitudes for the sake of sparing them the sight. The kids, in turn, love Toshaki like an older brother. Some even call him 'Aki-onii' or 'aniki' from their bonds. Although he tends to be blunt and harsh with others, the boy shows a reluctance to crush the dreams or ideas of the little ones. He also shows an impatience towards anyone that is inconsiderate about 'adult subjects' around them and unfraid to face anyone that dares tries to act abusive towards the children. Jiro exposes that Toshiaki is highly intelligent for his age, being as he could outsmart cops and detective who have had training, education, and experience. He also digs deeper to find that Toshiaki isn't top of the class because teachers give him higher grade level work (if he'd been forced to remain with curriculum, he'd easily be first) just to get him to show some kind of interest in school. This also shows he may be able to skip grades if he wanted but shows no interest in doing so. It is speculated this is from his reluctance to leave behind his best friend. Although, the real reason being because he doesn't want to relive his childhood where he was bullied for being really intelligent (possibly why he hides the fact he takes different tests too). However, his attitude dive bombs again. The reason comes from an important night that Toshiaki had personally invited Jiro (imagine him giving an invitation all cool like but repressing his embarrassment) to but the man backed out without a word and disappeared. This is a blow to Toshiaki's belief in people. He falls back into the thought that he shouldn't be close to anyone. That there is no such thing as family or friends to him. He believed--still does--that if he isn't close, it can't hurt him if they betray or leave him. It also leads to Toshiaki's mistrust in authority as all the major people in his life that have hurt him were older than him. Because of this, he acts hostile towards adults, even making it a hobby of embarrassing them when he can. Since there are no actual adults that can or willing to try to tame his unruly--bordering delinquent--behavior, Toshiaki remains a bit haughty. He never denies his arrogance nor how it could get him in trouble/killed. In fact, he actually dares people to make it happen. In this sense, Toshiaki sounds like a masochist but he honestly just says it as he believes he should die a dog's death. This stems from his self-hatred and thus seems conceited to mask his low self-esteem. It also serves as fuel for his recklessness as the value of his life--in his eyes--is useless. The dislike of himself links to his catoptrophobia, or fear of mirrors. Unlike most people fearing it because of the literal sight of themselves, Toshiaki hates them because of it showing 'the truth'. He hates himself on the inside (not because his appearance) and feels like he can see that from the mirror. Another reason for this deeply rooted fear is, contradictory, because of his appearance. He doesn't believe himself to be physcially unattractive, but because he was always told how much he looked like his parents...and it used to brother as well. He doesn't looking in mirrors because it shows that resemblance clearly. In some kakera, there's another reasoning for this fear. It is said sometime after his parents' 'deaths', on his first night alone, he heard noises and wandered into a mirror. There Toshiaki saw his parents spirits calling to him. Freightened, he smashes it and any other mirror in the house. Most kakera, Toshiaki does not keep mirrors in his house after he smashed them during his mental lapse. Rei, his childhood friend and 'Watson', is the exception all of his behaviors. He's unwilling to harm her and commits himself to protecting her from anything that would try to hurt her. Toshiaki does not like Rei coming on his cases as he's afraid of her gaining the same type of treatment he receives and losing her nice personality. While Toshiaki himself doesn't realize it, he has a crush on Rei despite getting in 'romantic' moments with her. Rei is his anchor to reality. Rei is one of the few people that appreciate his nature and refuses to believe the image that people have of him. She is normally used as both an agitator and a peacemaker as her well-being affects his mood and her nature quells his hot-headed personality. He may have some vague idea of his feelings as he is aware he does a lot for her sake but not exactly willing to admit it's love. Future When Toshiaki, eventually, manages to reach kakera where he is able to live past his twenetieth year, he seems to take a drastic turn for the better. Like before, he is immensely independent, preferring to go through agony than rely on someone. He still voices his opinions without much hesitation and still is able to care for young children. However, unlike his adolescence, Toshiaki doesn't exhibit high show of arrogance around people although he maintains it at work as it's involving him showing off his higher intellect. He believes it from him moving away from the town and country where he endured so many strifes. He also has calmed his temper down considerably than before though his sense of sarcasm hasn't died down. Though he does tend to flare when it's instultation of his friends, Mason's stupid antics, and bringing up some of his embarrassing ventures. One noticeable quality seen is that Toshiaki is less reluctant to show his smile as his heart has mended from much of the things that happened in his life. In retrospect, Toshiaki believes that he misjudged the opinions of others and acted incorrectly in many situations. His situation was a bit like Ange and Eva, where miscommunication ended up with both sides bitter towards the other. Because of this, he intends to apologize for his misdeeds from back then which is waved off as 'kids will be kids'. He also harbors a regret as he leaves behind those he calls friends without telling them where he truly intends to go. His main one however comes from his cowardice from being unable to confess his affections for Rei. Abilities and Weapons Abilities *'Athleticism:' Toshiaki shows a great deal of athleticism as he can take on multiple opponents without a weapon. *'Speed: '''It is said Aki is hard to catch in a fight as he's always moving. His speed is akin to Kanon's however the latter is still faster. *'Synesthesia:' He is a synesthete that perceives words, both oral and written, with a taste accompanying it. This is particular the bad. Lies are perceived as sweet. Negative words and tones are sensed as sour. *'Blue Truth:' As a human, he is allowed to use blue truth. Though it is shown that he is able to use blue truth without being in a meta-world game. The reason for this is unknown *'Red Truth:' Unlike Ushiromiya Battler, Toshiaki can use red truth. This is because his abidance and memorization to the rules match that of witch hunters. He mainly uses Van Dine's Rules however also knows Knox's Rules. *Street Fighting':' Unlike Rei, Toshiaki has no discipline in his hand-to-hand combat. He goes by the rule, 'There is no such thing as a 'fair' fight.' This means he does anything to keep from being on the losing side Weapons *'Naginata:' Toshiaki can use a naginata about four feet taller than he is but prefers one that is only two or three feet taller because he can keep his balance better. *'Katana:' The katana normally seen in Toshiaki's possession is one of strangely gray-blue blade with a normal black hilt. *'Scythe:' He has no particular skill with the weapon however his skill with a naginata helps his ability to wield it. Relationships Kazuhiko Masaaki Masaaki is Toshiaki's older brother. He could not tolerate Toshiaki's natural ability, and tried to kill him twice. Toshiaki himself didn't really know of his brother's hatred towards him, instead believing he had made Masaaki mad somehow. Nevertheless, Masaaki becomes a source of fear for Toshiaki, as he gets visibly shaken at mentions of his name and tends to have flashbacks of nearly being killed. Despite not seeing his sibling in over 13 years, Toshiaki still harbors paranoia that Masaaki would kill him. Sometimes he theorizes that Masaaki killed their parents in retaliation for 'sending him away'. He has not made a physical nor is referenced in any roleplay yet. Miyazaki Rei Rei and Toshiaki have been friends since he moved to Shinpioka. They have stuck together as they were both outcasts to the town's children. Both loved mysteries and fantasies until Toshiaki's sudden disdain for magic. Their relationship appears to be like that of a brother and sister as Toshiaki often charges himself with keeping Rei safe--often using the excuse of not getting punished by her grandparents for doing so. However, it is also shown that Toshiaki holds some romantic sentiments towards his friend since he gets flushed and stutters when they are in close proximity. But, he is either too stubborn or too dense to realize his feelings and the fact Rei also likes him. Furudo Erika The first time Erika and Toshiaki meet is during the course of Zugzwang. She was attempting to prove the Kuwadorian Mansion's lord, Kanon, murdered his employers and his mistress, Jessica Ushiromiya. Toshiaki fights in Kanon's stead and they establish a relationship as rivals. He acknowledges Erika's reasoning as 'something that is to be marveled' however he also thinks of Erika as a 'professional mind f**ker' that cannot see the 'whydunnit' in a mystery. Ayakashi Jiro Jiro is who Toshiaki considers a father. He is a detective that worked on the island police force. Jiro was a close friend of Eiko, Toshiaki's mother, and so also knew Toshiaki. Jiro was often the one to check up on Toshiaki when his parents didn't return from their trips on time and on occasion goes to special events in the boy's life. They grow closer after Hideo and Eiko disappear, and they are much more like father and son. However due to his wife's threats to leave with his unborn child, Jiro is forced to move away and break on his mose important promises to Toshiaki. This leads to Toshiaki's eventual hatred for authority. Wakahisa Yukiko Toshiaki’s first ‘relationship’. When he was stuck on a case because of lack of evidence, he had to turn to the only witness, Yukiko or Yuki. She offered to divulge information on the condition Toshiaki became her boyfriend. He agreed and their ‘dates’ were more like battle of wits. She teases him flirtatiously and seems to genuinely fall for him. However when Toshiaki discovers her motive for covering for the real murderer, she’s heartbroken by him using her overextended ‘playing’ against her. Yuki however gets away and normally only referred to professionally or ‘that girl’ by Toshiaki. He is baffled by his own feelings for Yukiko as she was an intellectual match and unforgettable as she stole his first kiss. Bishop Irma Toshiaki’s longest lasting relationship after his residence in England. He meets Irma at a coffeeshop he frequents. While he was reviewing material of a case, she adds his input. It leads to them talking. They start a relationship and he has genuine affection for her. Irma loves him as well but is sickly and realizes there’s an unresolved feeling around her boyfriend. When she asks whether he was over his feelings for his childhood crush, Toshiaki admits ‘no’. Irma leaves him and her illness spikes and tries to lie that she’d be ‘late’ to their usual meetings at the shop. Toshiaki, sensing she’s lying, comes to her side as she’s dying. Roleplay Differentiations Zugzwang All of Toshiaki's personality, history, and such are intact as this is the roleplay that he debuted and played a large role in. Nights Under the Black Velvet Sky In this Higanbana plot, Toshiaki is a lesser yokai that seeks to become one of the Seven Mysteries. He is a legend known as Ghost Writer. His legend states that he was a student that got high marks and often tutored kids at night. He was killed when he was walking from late night tutoring. Toshiaki left behind a notebook which is located in the library on that night. It is believed that if you write a question in the notebook, Toshiaki would answer them. In this roleplay he utilized words--much like the stinging ability of red or blue truth--to attack as well as a calligraphy brush. Latvian Gambit (Hoki Pisu no Senso-hen) This Crossover plot takes place physically two years after the events of Zugzwang. Bernkastel declares war with pieces that have left or been thrown away from their masters and 'asks' for Toshiaki's help. In Latvian, Toshiaki has been trapped by the witches suspending the game he participated in. This caused a stalemate that lasted hundreds of years in meta-world time in Toshiaki's kakera. By this time, Toshiaki gave up hope and died in despair. His current self is little more than marionette that Erika enjoys to play with and used to cause Rei frustration when dealing with the witch's side of the war. Deadman Walking Another crossover that Aki was put in. Deadman Walking, which is based off Deadman Wonderland, has Toshiaki as a demon, a 'dog' for the controllers of the Golden Land--an advanced prison for 'unusual' people. He formerly was apart of SSVD, a gang of male advanced furniture, and was mentored by its leader, Willard H Wright. He lost favor with SSVD after both defeating Will and becoming a demon. As a demon, he is paired with a younger boy, Irvine Greyson, who considers him an ally. In this plot, Toshiaki appears to be more flippant and immature in his attitude. Though it has been noted by those that know him, that his mannerism is a ruse and that he may know more than he lets on. A Step from Heaven Toshiaki enters Afterlife High with no knowledge except that his name was 'Aki'. He becomes apart of the SSS, under the management of two guys--Ishiguro Kooji and Kesil Unda. For some unknown reason with the drafting of Aki, the leader of Arcadia becomes upset by it. Meanwhile Toshiaki adapts to the school when there is a case of a person or people causing the souls to leave Aftelife High. Being naturally curious as a detective, Toshiaki decides to investigate the disappearances. He eventually figures out it was Kesil, who was charged by God to help souls move on so they may reach a 'better ending'. When he graduates from Afterlife High, Toshiaki is reincarnated into a guy named Koichi. He is a psychic of some kind as he is able to see spirits. It is believed he is an onmyouji, or spiritual practitioner, of some kind. Ironic since in his previous life he denied such existences. Hokago Kaki Furai-Time Toshiaki is a minor character in the roleplay. He normally is the one to walk Rei to her rehearsals. If it weren't obvious, he's an average student that's prone to getting detentions for bad behavior. Tayu no Ningyo In this Crossover plot, he's a doll--a person with their brains wiped clean and able to adopt any persona seen fit for rich clientele--known by the name of Shadow. He's starting to be able to think more freely in his tabula rasa state and retain the knowledge of previous personalities. Toshiaki is a popular doll within Banraku that's looked after by his ningyozakai, Shannon. He was chosen because of his background of foster homes and, unbeknownst to many, insanity. Before he was a college student studying in forensics and turning his life around after losing his parents to his psychotic brother. More than Human Toshiaki is a student at Yoshitsune Academy when his classroom was taken hostage. He bided his time by treating the injured students while some of the others tried to take out the gunman. Der Erlkönig Toshiaki doesn't show much difference besides living Seikawa, where he goes to school with other OC. School's Out-Hen No real differences from his main personality but lives in the town of Seikawa rather than Shinpioka for most of his life. IC Chat Toshiaki communicates with other characters under the user name Fantasy_Killer. Forget Me Nots In this one on one RP, Toshiaki is a grinch about Valentine's Day and it's up to Kazue to change his mind about it. This Christmas This Christmas is the first roleplay to chronicle Toshiaki at an age older than 20. In this roleplay he has moved and become a citizen in Britain. He works for the SIS as well as other law enforcement areas as a 'consulting detective'. He has gained another best friend, Mason Chase, since his time away. Trivia *Most people believe Toshiaki's name means "bright and alert" (利明) because of his nature but it actually means "bright and happy" (寿明), which he finds ironic. *Toshiaki always keeps an omamori, a Shinto good luck charm, on his person as a momento from his parents. *It is revealed in his creator's ramblings that Toshiaki's primary weapon, a naginata, is a weapon usually given to women to learn. However, he shows his belief that both genders should be treated the exact same as he says, "Girl's weapon? Guy's weapon? A weapon's a weapon. The only thing that changes it is the talent of the wielder." *Despite the fact he is normally seen having normal vision, in a side writing the readers find Toshiaki wears reading glasses--probably from reading late at night. *He's proficient in reading and speaking English and possibly two other and all of it was self-taught. Category:OC Character Category:Umineko Category:Crossover Category:OC Character Category:Umineko Category:Crossover Category:OC Character Category:Umineko Category:Crossover Category:OC Character Category:Umineko Category:Crossover Category:OC Character Category:Umineko Category:Crossover Category:OC Character Category:Umineko Category:Crossover Category:OC Character Category:Umineko Category:Crossover Category:OC Character Category:Umineko Category:Crossover Category:OC Character Category:Umineko Category:Crossover Category:OC Character Category:Umineko Category:Crossover Category:OC Character Category:Umineko Category:Crossover Category:OC Character Category:Umineko Category:Crossover Category:OC Character Category:Umineko Category:Crossover Category:OC Character Category:Umineko Category:Crossover Category:OC Character Category:Umineko Category:Crossover Category:OC Character Category:Umineko Category:Crossover